


Colder than Snow

by SelkiesDream



Category: The Flash (Comics), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Caring, Established Relationship, M/M, Prompt Fic, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:28:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27234259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelkiesDream/pseuds/SelkiesDream
Summary: Prompt:David Singh giving Hartley Rathaway his coat.
Relationships: Hartley Rathaway/David Singh
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Colder than Snow

Winter had never been so cold, even at the month where it was supposed to be springtime.

David was lucky to have an extra coat on him, but Hartley only had a thin layer of the overcoat. He insisted that his fine and was not cold at all, but David already knew that Hartley does not want to lie about it.

The couple were walking down the icy street, carefully stroll down without slipping. David saw that Hartley was shivering throughout the whole trip. Although Hartley already told him that he was fine, he felt like he needed to do something about it.

So, he took off his second coat and proceeded to present his tunic to Hartley. Despite protesting that he does not want it, he felt like his husband just wanted him to be warm and protect. So, he reluctantly accepts it and puts on David's coat. David was pleased with it.

The two continue to walk their merrily way, as they do, they saw a woman walking with only a summertime dress and heels with no boots, coats, or anything. Confused as they were, they more or less accepted it. Central City was full of weird things after all.

\--  
The End


End file.
